narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Konan
presumed deceased why does it say presumed deceased is it because it is not identified that konan is alive :Look above.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:21, September 20, 2010 (UTC) New chapter is out, and she's dead. They actually did a pretty touching death scene where her last piece of paper covered up a little frog tab to say that she was "home" with Nagato and Yahiko...Gerokeymaster (talk) 13:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) we should have a picture of that on this page, or make a page regarding the safehouse, with the funky frog costumes--Cmcwiki (talk) 14:56, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Eyelashes About her eyelashes. Doesn't the number in the manga variate from picture to picture? Just because her first colour image only had one lash doesn't mean it has to stand as a anime/manga difference in her appearance section (I know it's a detail, but...) -- (talk) 20:26, September 23, 2010 (UTC) the kiss it's heavily implied that her and yahiko kissed. shouldn't we put that in here somewhere? User:Ninabean822 22:15, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not shown, not mentioned by character, not in the article. Omnibender - Talk - 23:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Under Personality, it states that Konan showed romantic feelings towards Yahiko, which is basically what you're saying, but as Omnibender's already mentioned, since a kiss hasn't been shown or mentioned, it's in the air whether it actually happened and can't be mentioned in a fact based article. I suppose it could be put in the trivia section about how close Yahiko & Konan seem to be, but I'd be content with 'showing romantic feelings' for now --Awesome Thy Life (talk) 19:53, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Image Can someone upload a new main image of Konan? The current one is from her first appearance and there are bound to have been superior shots since then. ~SnapperT '' 18:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC) That's a good idea :) Domynyk 22:04, Sept 25, 2010 (UTC) I could upload the one when Naruto came to talk with Nagato and Konan but it is whole in darkness.Ttogafer (talk) 17:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :give it time we'll get one --Cerez365 (talk) 17:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't bother. Manga images got put in. Personally, they tick me off, but I doubt we'll ever be able to not use them.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 10:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::There is always another option. I would like to suggest two alternatives from the recent episodes. http://img121.imageshack.us/img121/6128/konananime1.jpg Episode 175 and http://img716.imageshack.us/img716/8095/konananime2.jpg Episode 163 Personally i would prefere the first due to the angle, bu the second i also good since it shows her more common facial expression. Someone please share your thoughts. --Gojita (talk) 12:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Gojita I went ahead and uploaded both and added the second one. --Gojita (talk) 15:20, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Gojita :This is going to start an edit war when ShounenSuki logs back on, be prepared for that. With that said, I think this is reason enough to bring up an amendment to the Image Policy.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :I also prefer the first option because of the angle. ''~SnapperT '' 16:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but that image was uploaded before and it was rejected because of the facial expression. --Gojita (talk) 16:52, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Gojita I think the first is better than the second. Domnyk 18:53, Sept 29, 2010, (UTC) What are the two different images being decided on? Which one supposedly needs an amendment to the image policy? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 29, 2010 @ 18:38 (UTC) 18:38, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :The (three) images are this, and this, and This. And the reason a amendment to the image policy is because, as it is written now, this one gets picked by default.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::TheUltimate3 have you not been writting that you become ticked by the usage of coloured manga images instead of the aime images? Also Dantman i believe the one chosen by a sort of majority vote was the first of the ones i found. --Gojita (talk) 19:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Gojita :::Using colored manga images wouldn't bother me, if it wasn't hardcoded into the policy. As of now, a good anime image will get removed simply because it's a manga image and that rubs me the wrong way.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe i didn't word the policy the best way, but i thought "colored manga images without text, are preferable to anime images '''unless they disrupt the flow of the page", was clear enough (perhaps instead of page... flow of narutopedia pages of that type?). I thought that the result of the Jiraiya discussion in which a nice manga image was put in the appearance section was because it didn't disrupt the flow of the page... SimAnt 19:25, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I thought the "amendment" you were thinking of was to "For infobox images, we always use an image depicting the first appearance of the character". ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 29, 2010 @ 21:09 (UTC) 21:09, September 29, 2010 (UTC) The thing with adding the Jiraiya manga image to the apperance section, i think was mainly done on a whim and to satisfie ShounenSuki. But also due to the placement of the Infobox it fits well to show the majority of his apperance. Compared to the images beeing used on Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru their shere size, compared to the anime images used before the edit, makes them tip over the entire page, compared to the other smaller images and also seeing how most anime images also fit with the text, while those manga images span over so much text and even across several headlines. But might i suggest we move this discussion over to the policy talk and then protect the infobox, seeing how three users have agreed to the usage of that image for now. --Gojita (talk) 19:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Gojita I thought the reason the manga image was uploaded is because there was a difference in how the character is colored in it. We have a manga image of Yahiko in his infobox because of the blue eyes, it's a similar case here, not about anime image or manga image being better. Omnibender - Talk - 22:23, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, that's the reason the images where changed, but it's the basic reason on why I started the debate for the amendment. The differences in coloring is minor at best, my argument is whichever image works best is used, same with all the other images. As of now, a colored manga image will always be used, regardless of whichever one works best.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:23, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Can someone please take the manga picture off her screan?! The page's form is ruined....[[User:Gennojo Kuchiki|'Don't look at me!!']] [[User_talk:Gennojo Kuchiki|'Just talk...']] 18:26, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :The two images are a temporary compromise until we've decided what should happen with the infobox image. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:04, November 25, 2010 (UTC) We shouldn't use two pictures of her in the infobox so what the anime picture depicts a slight appearance change it shouldn't matter as were able to who it is and it is a decent image.-User:Shinobi Master If it helps any make the manga one the infobox picture and then put the other in her "appearance" section because i really dislike when images are stacked like that. Maybe we should just do a poll yes? --Cerez365 (talk) 14:29, December 24, 2010 (UTC) no,wiki's arnt based on democracy (its on the principle that if everyone says the sky is green,it dosn't mean its true) you have to have a factual base for a edit.But i agree that the manga image should just be moved into the appearance section,since its only here to show her appearance change. (talk) 04:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- So... any new progress with all of this. I too think we should do a poll - for the sake of fairness. ' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 04:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :I remember seeing a talk somewhere about implementing a tab thing that would allow more than one image to be in the infobox, but only one being shown at the time. I don't know how far that idea progressed. Omnibender - Talk - 15:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes I saw that too somewhere but, sadly, that discussion also seems to have died. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 15:25, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Cant we just chalk this up to her eyes being the wrong colour on the anime? T_T --Cerez☺ (talk) 06:18, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Eyes' color I have add two times to the trivia section the sentence "Konan's eyes are shown to be gray in the manga. In the anime, his eyes are depicted as amber." in a similar way to the trivia section in the talk page of Yahiko. Konan's eyes are definetely depicted with two different colors, but my sentence was deleted. I know that this detail of Konan was already written in the apparence section of, but then, if my sentece was deleted for this repetition, we must do the same thing with Yahiko's page, to write a similar section ("Apparence" miss) also for him and to delete in his trivia section the phrase on his different eyes.--JK88 (talk) 09:58, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yahiko does need an appearance section. However, until someone finds the time to write it, he gets this bit of information in his trivia. There is never a need for giving information twice, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:35, November 12, 2010 (UTC) wasnt resurected why wasnt she resurected all members of the akatsuki have been brought back insted of hidan who is dying and zetsu who never died. Scott sswagg 18:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Because when Kabuto revived deceased shinobi, she was still alive. Omnibender - Talk - 19:23, December 4, 2010 (UTC) then now she is dead so why doesnt he do it nowScott sswagg 21:11, December 4, 2010 (UTC) You ask like others know whats going to happen next--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 21:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Image issue resolution Again i'll post this proposition here to see if we can get this sorted... I propose we put one image in the infobox and the other in the appearance (a full profile one would be better though) section to make it easier because the two images piled on top of the other looks really bad. In my opinion the manga image is preferable but we can do a poll to decide if necessary.--Cerez365 (talk) 17:37, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :That doesn't solve the problem. The issue is that which image should have president; The manga image or the anime image? Both have their merits, both can be used. We are working on a solution that will allow both. However the one working on it is but one person and he has a life to live.--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 17:48, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, i thought the issue was at a standstill. That's fine then i suppose--Cerez365 (talk) 17:52, December 28, 2010 (UTC) It looks really messy with two pictures in the infobox. I would suggest using the anime picture as the infobox picture. Almost every, if not all, character articles on Narutopedia have their anime picture for the infobox. It'd be following suit. Plus, to be honest, since the point of an encyclopedia wikia is to provide accurate information for fans, most fans watch the anime and play the video games other than read the manga. I know this from experience. In my personally opinion, put the anime picture as the infobox picture, and then just put the manga picture in Appearance. Madara's article has his anime orange masked appearance, when we know he currently has a white mask, along with a new appearance. And don't quote me that whole "infobox pictures have the basic image of the character", because if that was the case, Madara's article should have the Madara with long hair picture for the inbobox in lieu of Tobi. So yeah, to wrap it up, it'd make more sense to use the anime picture for the infobox, and then the manga picture should go to the appearance. If a fan really looks at these articles, they will most likely go through the entire article, so putting both pictures like that only accomplishes making the article look extremely messy and an eyesore. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:52, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- So...since that wickeeeeeeeeeeeeed slideshow thing got implemented. So please to not forget Konan's infobox >.< --Cerez™☺ 12:24, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :It was implemented? Can you post an example?--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 12:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Mira!--Cerez™☺ 12:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::EXCELLENT! It doesn't appear to work with character infoboxes yet, but I'm sure it's not far off now.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 12:51, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok the good news. I got the slideshow system to work. The bad news, I broke the on-demand edit button and there was a reference point just kinda sitting there. Overall, it will require bugfixes which I will attempt after my classes. ::::But overall Cerez, I am going to consider you the Harold who called the end of the Great Image War™. When Simant said the slideshow thing worked, I thought that just ment it was functioning as expected and didn't realize that it not only worked by was already implemented.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 13:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::I has title now...sweet B)--Cerez™☺ 16:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::And with good behavior you can become the "herald named Harold" too. ''~SnapperT '' 17:30, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok I think it's obvious I can't spell. But at the very least Cerez has a title.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 17:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Really Snapper >.> reallly >_________>--Cerez™☺ 17:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Appearance Should the outfit she was wearing when she fought Madara be added to her appearance section since the outfit she wore when she was a kid and the outfit she had on under her Akatsuki robe are in there? Aren't the clothes she had the same? She still had the Akatsuki cloak on. Omnibender - Talk - 22:16, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Death Konan died when she got stabbed by Madara using a pipe, where did he get a pipe, and why a pipe? :On the ground? I don't know but he found a pipe and stabbed her. He didn't have any weapons because he wasn't expecting that she would be that strong. ~ ''Fmakck → Talk → '' 22:17, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Amegakure is an industrialized village there's tonnes of pipes everywhere. If you look back at the beginning of the battle you'll see they were standing on structures protruding from the water. --Cerez☺ (talk) 22:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) shuriken looking jutsu when konan was fighting madara, just before she died she was going to do this jutsu that resembled the rasenshuriken(paper version) but she wasnt able to complete the jutsu becase madara grabbed her by the neck just before she did it. i think it should be added since the same thing happened with kisame with his fight with killer bee and the raikage. wen he was about to do great shark missile he got his head chopped off, it was still put as his jutsu :With Kisame, we got a name for that jutsu. Not the case with this. For all we know, she was just charging something similar to the paper speak she makes with Dance of the Shikigami. Omnibender - Talk - 22:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) YEAH BUT THE SAME THING HAPPENED WITH ONOKI, HE PREPARED A JUTSU BUT AKATSUCHI STOPPED HIM BEFORE HE USED IT. AND YALL STILL GAVE THAT A PAGE. ITS THE SAME THING HERE, SHE PREPARED AN ATTACK BUT MADARA STOPPED HER BEFORE SHE COULD USE IT. HOWBOUT THA. OH AND ONOKI NEVER NAMED HIS ATTACK :Point given for precedent, point taken because all caps is unnecessary. Omnibender - Talk - 22:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC)